The Rise of CLAWCLAN
by runningfirexyz
Summary: Feeling betrayed and hurt, Hollyleaf strides to rid the lake of code breakers by killing all those who stand in her way. First fanfic. r&r! T for violence.Well, it apears I did it wrong again. I'll be able to fix it sometime this week! yay! I'm learning!
1. AlliancesProloge

**Hi, everyone! Ok, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! By the way, what are **_flames?_** R&R!**

**ALLEGIANCES FOR "THE RISE OF CLAWCLAN"**

_**CLAWCLAN**_

_Leader:_Hollystar- black she-cat with striking green eyes

_Deputy:_Wolfhowl- brown, gray tom with blue eyes

_Medicene-cat:_Angelmist- silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

_Warriors:_

Leopardfire- ginger she-cat with darker flecks

Shadowclaw- dark gray tom with a single white paw

Weedfoot- yellowish-gray tom with aqua eyes

Rosebite- white she-cat with red forelegs and muzzle

Snakecloud- gray tom with white splashes and smokey eyes

Rivertail- blue/gray she-cat with a long feathery tail

Runningfire- light ginger she-cat with streaks of brown

Swiftfang- brown tom with gray tipped ears

Echopath- silver tabby tom with brown paws

Goldenpelt- golden furred she-cat with blue eyes

Whisperears- blind gray/brown tom with very acute hearing

Foxflame- red she-cat with white tipped ears and tail, blind but still fights

_Apprentices_

Blizzardpaw- white tom with gray ears muzzle and paws (Mentor: Wolfhowl)

Featherpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Mentor: Leopardfire)

Hawkpaw- brown tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Echopath)

_Queens_

Flowerheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Flowingkit (silver/gray she-cat with a long tail) and Lavakit (dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

**Well that's it for the CLAWCLAN allegiances. Here's the prologue!**

**PROLOGUE**

_The wind howled above _as a black, lithe shape raced through the collapsing tunnels. Panic surged through her as she ran from one dead end to another.

Just as she was on the verge of giving up, the sweet smell of heather brought her back to her senses. Speeding up, she raced through the tunnels till she could see light streaming in through a small opening just her size. Squeezing her way through, she came to a small stream and lapped up the precious water to her hearts content.

Sighing, she walked over to a bush and lay down. As soon as she closed her eye's, she was asleep.

Sun light streamed through the branches as the sun rose for early dawn. Getting up in a sitting position, the black she-cat heard her belly growl in hunger.

She sniffed the air, hoping to find a mouse trail. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a wood mouse scurrying among the tall grasses in search of food._ Not today little mouse, _she thought as she dropped in a hunters crouch. She silently crepped forward, trying not to make the grass rustle.

Suddenly the mouse looked up, saw her, and ran. Hissing in anouyance, she turned around to see what had scared her kill.

As she turned around, and froze when she saw two shapes creep out of the bushes.

"W-wh-who are you?" she stuttered.

"We could ask you the same thing." hissed the one to the left. It sounded like a she-cat.

"I asked first!" the black she-cat said defiantly.

"Fine." the one on the right sighed, a bit anoyed. "I am Wolf, and this is Leopard. Now, who are you?"

The black cat stood as commanding as she could. "My name is Hollyleaf."

**Well, tell me what you think!**


	2. YOU!

**Hi, everyone! Ok, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! By the way, what are **_flames?_** R&R!**

**ALLEGIANCES FOR "THE RISE OF CLAWCLAN"**

_**CLAWCLAN**_

_Leader:_Hollystar- black she-cat with striking green eyes

_Deputy:_Wolfhowl- brown, gray tom with blue eyes

_Medicene-cat:_Angelmist- silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

_Warriors:_

Leopardfire- ginger she-cat with darker flecks

Shadowclaw- dark gray tom with a single white paw

Weedfoot- yellowish-gray tom with aqua eyes

Rosebite- white she-cat with red forelegs and muzzle

Snakecloud- gray tom with white splashes and smokey eyes

Rivertail- blue/gray she-cat with a long feathery tail

Runningfire- light ginger she-cat with streaks of brown

Swiftfang- brown tom with gray tipped ears

Echopath- silver tabby tom with brown paws

Goldenpelt- golden furred she-cat with blue eyes

Whisperears- blind gray/brown tom with very acute hearing

Foxflame- red she-cat with white tipped ears and tail, blind but still fights

_Apprentices_

Blizzardpaw- white tom with gray ears muzzle and paws (Mentor: Wolfhowl)

Featherpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Mentor: Leopardfire)

Hawkpaw- brown tom with amber eyes (Mentor: Echopath)

_Queens_

Flowerheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Flowingkit (silver/gray she-cat with a long tail) and Lavakit (dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

**Well that's it for the CLAWCLAN allegiances. Here's the prologue!**

**PROLOGUE**

_The wind howled above _as a black, lithe shape raced through the collapsing tunnels. Panic surged through her as she ran from one dead end to another.

Just as she was on the verge of giving up, the sweet smell of heather brought her back to her senses. Speeding up, she raced through the tunnels till she could see light streaming in through a small opening just her size. Squeezing her way through, she came to a small stream and lapped up the precious water to her hearts content.

Sighing, she walked over to a bush and lay down. As soon as she closed her eye's, she was asleep.

Sun light streamed through the branches as the sun rose for early dawn. Getting up in a sitting position, the black she-cat heard her belly growl in hunger.

She sniffed the air, hoping to find a mouse trail. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a wood mouse scurrying among the tall grasses in search of food._ Not today little mouse, _she thought as she dropped in a hunters crouch. She silently crepped forward, trying not to make the grass rustle.

Suddenly the mouse looked up, saw her, and ran. Hissing in anouyance, she turned around to see what had scared her kill.

As she turned around, and froze when she saw two shapes creep out of the bushes.

"W-wh-who are you?" she stuttered.

"We could ask you the same thing." hissed the one to the left. It sounded like a she-cat.

"I asked first!" the black she-cat said defiantly.

"Fine." the one on the right sighed, a bit anoyed. "I am Wolf, and this is Leopard. Now, who are you?"

The black cat stood as commanding as she could. "My name is Hollyleaf."

**Well, tell me what you think!**


End file.
